1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of materials, and specifically to the qualitative and quantitative analysis of materials. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to using analysis tags to identify components of a material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Identifying unpackaged bulk material is difficult, since many different types of bulk material look, feel and smell alike. Thus, without the labeling that accompanies packaging, accurate identification of the material requires a qualitative and quantitative analysis of the material. The qualitative analysis identifies what components are in the bulk material, and the quantitative analysis measures (weights, counts, gives a percentage, etc.) how much of each component is found in the bulk material. Such analysis typically requires complex technical methodology, which may include the use of equipment such as a Mass Spectrometer/Gas Chromatograph (MS/GC). This type of equipment is expensive, non-portable, and must be operated by highly-trained technicians.